Talk:Tikbalang
While out solo farming Amphiptere Claw's on RDM/NIN this morning, and I decided to try this NM for fun. First, I'll just start out by saying that, unless you're a pure evasion job, /NIN is pointless for this fight, simply because this NM attacks just like Charybdis in that it will attack multiple times per attack round, just a very long delay between them, as well as it does not hit hard at all. In a full reduction build, Protect V, Tavnazian Taco's, and a 26Phalanx, it was hardly capable of hitting above 30's and ~80's on crits. I even saw it land 0's at some points when even Stoneskin was off. So, as for a sub, I'd highly recommend /BLU for Cocoon or really anything but /NIN if you're soloing on RDM. Now, for the actual fight, I started off pulling him a little bit to the West of his area and saw that I'd be better off kiting him @ the Greater Amphiptere kite spot (G-9/10). I have to say, I got really lucky on the pull there because most of the time the Cointeach are in the way, but if you can find an opening to pull it back, I recommend doing so. I kept Poison II, Bio II and Slow II (fully merited/max MND cap) on full time, as well as SS, phalanx, Refresh (needless to say), and Regen II (major help, can't stress that enough) however, I left Haste out of the equation simply because a capped SS will last for over 5 of his attack rounds and be ready to be recast by then, more so because you'll be kiting during the fight. I threw out some Blizzard III's when I could, and did a consistent ~450 and 500~ when Ice weather was in affect (Hyorin Obi). Overall, the fight lasted maybe 55mins, so yes, if this NM really does rage, I cut it very close, but I really didn't know what to expect going into the fight. Also, I did have +movement speed, but I'm not sure if it's really 'needed' for this fight. If you come w/ a proper sub for extra defense, i.e. /BLU, /WAR, you can more than likely straight tank it and only kite if you really need to tick up some MP. Also, it's Mortal Ray is used at normal speed, so it's very easy to turn your back to it, unlike some NM's in the family that have an increased cast time on the WS. Final notes, Lethal Triclip never broke 200 damage, even w/ out SS up, and the MAX HP down is very weak (only lost about 400ish HP), and at the end of the fight, I just decided to leave Composure on full time for Regen II, because a Composured Regen II gives back ~800 HP, and it will pretty much keep you at max HP if you're kiting or straight tanking, because it's damage really is that bad. No drop, but overall a very fun fight and not too hard at all. RedDragon08 14:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC)